FIG. 1 is an exploded view of the limb trimmer apparatus showing the arch back pruning blade positioned for securement to the housing which is apparatus positioned for securement to a handle;
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the saw blade releasably secured in an extended position to the first flat side of the housing, in proximity to the axial centerline of the post;
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of the saw blade releasably secured in an extended position to the second flat side of the housing;
FIG. 4 is an exploded view of the limb trimmer position showing the component parts of the limb trimmer apparatus, a first extended position of the saw blade shown in solid line, a storage position adjacent the handle shown in dashed line; and
FIG. 5 is a perspective view of the sheath used to store and transport the limb trimmer position with the saw blade secured to the housing in a storage position.